Le petit guide de la survie
by Olo et Nat
Summary: La vie sur la Terre du Milieu est souvent difficile, et survivre en Beleriand peut s'avérer très ardu. Heureusement, il existe de nombreuses techniques pour préserver sa bonne santé (et celle des autres). En voici quelques unes.


Auteur : Nat. Ouaip, ça change.

Disclaimer : Tolkien et ses héritiers sont toujours maîtres de tout ce qui a trait à la Terre du Milieu. Et je ne devrais pas regarder les vieux _Points culture_ de Linksthesun, ça me donne des idées tordues.

Warning : Pour bien commencer l'année, j'avais le choix entre poster un texte déprimant sur Maglor et poster un ramassis de bêtises bourré d'humour noir. J'ai opté pour la seconde option. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, reste à voir si vous vous amuserez à le lire. Et, s'il vous plaît, coupez-moi Internet pendant mes partiels.

Résumé : La vie sur la Terre du Milieu est souvent difficile, et survivre en Beleriand peut s'avérer très ardu. Heureusement, il existe de nombreuses techniques pour préserver sa bonne santé (et celle des autres). En voici quelques unes.

°0oOo0°

 **Le petit guide de la survie :**

 **La Terre du Milieu au Premier Age**

°0oOo0°

Amis habitants de la Terre du Milieu, bonjour. La rédaction vous remercie et vous félicite pour l'acquisition de ce petit manuel à l'usage de (presque) toutes les races. Sans plus attendre, penchons-nous sur les meilleurs moyens d'assurer votre sécurité et de vous éviter une mort violente et potentiellement très douloureuse. Voici vingt conseils efficaces pour assurer votre protection :

1)

Si vous êtes un Elfe, n'ayez _**aucun**_ _**contact**_ avec des Humains. Ces créatures ne vous apporteront que des ennuis. S'ils ne vous trahissent pas en pleine bataille, ne vous piquent pas votre fiancée et ne signalent pas accidentellement la localisation de votre cité cachée à votre ennemi, attendez-vous à ce qu'ils vous entraînent dans des attaques suicides, vous servent à manger à des loups-garous ou poussent votre fille à devenir une Mortelle. Et si vous vous trouvez à proximité d'un Homme évanoui après avoir échappé à des Orcs en pleine nuit lors d'un orage, faites bien attention à tenir votre épée hors de sa portée. Prudence est mère de sûreté : il pourrait avoir des pulsions bizarres.

2)

Epousez une Maïa, et planquez-vous dans une forêt entourée d'un bouclier magique invisible ! Un grand classique, mais qui fonctionne toujours. Vous pourrez alors couler des jours heureux dans vos cavernes enchantées et vous rouler les pouces bien à l'abri au cœur de vos bois paisibles, pendant que vos voisins Noldor se feront démonter la face dans les règles de l'art par les armées ennemies.

Attention : ce dispositif est inefficace contre les individus de race Naine se trouvant à proximité d'un Silmaril.

3)

Soyez un ménestrel Noldo, et appelez-vous Maglor ! Vous verrez tous vos alliés, vos amis, vos cousins et vos frères tomber comme des mouches autour de vous, vous aurez une vie pourrie, tout le monde vous détestera, vous deviendrez dépressif et vous verrez la fin du Premier Age avec les paumes des mains brûlées au troisième degré, mais au moins, _vous verrez la fin du Premier Age_ ! … …C'est déjà pas mal !

4)

N'allez pas frapper aux portes d'Angband à six heures trente le dimanche matin, même pour défier le maître des lieux en duel à mort. Morgoth n'est pas une personne matinale, alors devoir se traîner hors du lit pour vous mettre une pâtée ne fera que l'énerver plus encore. Et vous n'avez _**pas**_ _**envie**_ de devenir la cible d'un Morgoth énervé.

5)

Si vous êtes un Nain et que vous perdez une bataille, repliez-vous en portant le corps de votre défunt roi et en chantant des hymnes funèbres dans votre langue incompréhensible. Le tout en arborant une mine lugubre. Avec un peu de chance, vous ficherez la trouille aux Orcs et ils vous laisseront peut-être passer sans rien dire.

Attention : cette technique ne fonctionne pas face à Beren si vous venez d'assassiner son royal beau-père.

6)

Il y a encore des gens qui pensent que raisonner Fëanor pourrait être un bon moyen de réduire les risques de morts violentes. _**Ne faites pas ça !**_ Il est plus difficile de raisonner Fëanor que de couvrir la distance Alqualondë – Losgar en volant en battant des fesses. En espérant que l'image vous parle, et en ayant une pensée émue pour celui qui va essayer. …Mais non, celui qui va essayer de raisonner Fëanor, bande de tâches !

7)

Prenez bien garde à ne pas longer des fontaines et/ou des ravins pendant une bataille, en particulier si vous vous trouvez en présence de Balrogs ou si vous êtes vous-même un Balrog. C'est que ça ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage, tout ça. Ou alors, inventez les gilets de sauvetage et les parachutes. Ça pourrait vous être utile.

8)

Soyez un semi-Elfe, et appelez-vous Elrond ! Bon, vous perdrez l'intégralité de votre famille (incluant vos parents naturels et adoptifs, votre frère jumeau, vos divers cousins et neveux, votre femme et votre fille), et personne n'écoutera jamais les conseils qu'on viendra vous demander, mais c'est pas grave ! Au moins, vous survivrez ! Et vous n'aurez pas les mains brûlées, vous. C'est… avantageux. Si, si.

9)

Ne soyez pas Túrin. Ne cherchez pas Túrin. Ne devenez pas ami avec Túrin. Ne sauvez pas Túrin. N'écoutez pas Túrin. N'embêtez pas Túrin. Ne trahissez pas Túrin. N'épousez pas Túrin. Ne donnez pas de peigne à Túrin. _**N'ayez aucun contact avec Túrin.**_ _**FUYEZ TÚRIN !**_

…Sauf si vous courez nu en direction d'un ravin, mais la probabilité pour que vous vous trouviez dans une telle situation reste assez faible.

10)

Construisez des bateaux ! Cette technique demande une longue formation, beaucoup de savoir-faire et pas mal de temps libre, mais elle porte ses fruits, demandez à Círdan, Eärendil ou même Tuor.

Attention : cette technique de protection n'est pas valable si vous habitez Alqualondë et peut vous conduire à voguer éternellement dans le ciel parmi les étoiles, même si on n'a pas encore compris comment c'est physiquement possible. Permis bateau requis.

11)

Ne soyez pas un fils de Fëanor. Ou alors, soyez Maglor. Ne soyez pas non plus un descendant de Finwë. Ou alors, soyez Galadriel. Ouais, c'est ça. Soyez Galadriel. C'est bien d'être Galadriel.

12)

Ne jetez pas de lance empoisonnée sur votre femme après l'avoir séquestrée pendant une vingtaine d'années, surtout si vous vous trouvez en présence de votre beau-frère et de son peuple. Les conséquences pourraient être assez désagréables. Et si vous le faites quand même, sachez que l'excuse « Mais c'était mon fils que je visais ! » n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de recevable.

13)

Ça peut sembler évident pour beaucoup, mais on ne le répètera jamais assez : _**ne sautez pas**_ dans des crevasses remplies de lave en fusion ! D'une manière plus générale, évitez tout contact avec les flammes et ne mettez pas le feu à des objets aléatoires tels que des bateaux, votre fils cadet ou votre propre corps après votre décès. La combustion spontanée _**n'est pas**_ votre amie.

14)

Chantez _Let it go!_ en traversant l'Helcaraxë ! Ça ne vous sauvera peut-être pas la vie et ça ne réchauffera certainement pas l'atmosphère, mais ça agacera à coup sûr Fingolfin et Turgon, et ça c'est plutôt rigolo.

15)

Si vous êtes attaché par le poignet au sommet d'une immense montagne et que votre cousin se trouve à portée d'arc, demandez-lui simplement de vous achever. Juste par pur esprit de contradiction, il devrait trouver un moyen pour vous sortir de là.

Attention : des parties de votre corps peuvent être perdues dans le processus. Celui-ci n'est pas réversible.

16)

Faites-vous passer pour un Orc ! On ne sait jamais : sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher !

17)

Si vous vous trouvez en possession d'un ou de plusieurs Silmarils et que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de les tenir hors de portée d'éventuels héritiers légitimes liés par un serment maudit, ne faites pas les malins et rendez-les aux fils de Fëanor le plus vite possible. Ça sera beaucoup moins douloureux pour tout le monde.

18)

Ne perpétrez pas de massacres fratricides. Si vous êtes un elfe, ne vous battez pas et n'ôtez pas la vie à d'autres elfes, parce que vous finirez inévitablement par perdre la vôtre dans le processus. Sauf si vous exécutez une condamnation à mort. Ou sauf si vous avez le choix entre ça et sauter dans la mer du haut d'une falaise. …Ou sauf si vous êtes Maglor, on y revient toujours.

19)

Entretenez des relations amicales avec des animaux géants. Si vous faites partie des forces obscures, les loups et les dragons sont vos amis ! Mais si vous êtes membre des peuples libres, privilégiez les aigles et les chiens de chasse. Non seulement vos animaux de compagnie auront la classe, mais en plus vous pourrez les utiliser comme messagers ou destriers.

Attention : ceci ne concerne pas les araignées. Nous signalons de forts risques pour que l'animal ne décide brusquement de prendre son indépendance si ses principes en matière de vie amoureuse diffèrent trop de ceux de son maître, ou si le Silmaril qu'il a mangé au petit-déjeuner était trop épicé.

20)

Ne prêtez pas de serment. D'aucune sorte. Jamais. JAMAIS. J.A.M.A.I.S. Ça finit toujours mal, ces affaires de serments.

°0oOo0°

…Voilà. J'avais une heure à perdre et une irrépressible envie d'écrire des âneries après être tombée par hasard sur un vieux _Point culture_ de Linksthesun (celui sur les zombies, si vous voulez tout savoir). Certaines phrases en sont d'ailleurs directement tirées, parce que j'étais fatiguée et que je trouvais ça marrant. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, vous pouvez vous amuser à rechercher quels points de ce… texte correspondent à quelle mort/situation/personne. Breeeef, voilà, voilà, si vous me cherchez, j'ai déjà pris la porte.

Mais avant ça, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016, en bonne santé et pleine de bonheur ! =D


End file.
